Tiana
Story Tiana is an hard-working waitress in the 1920's New Orleans. She wants to open a great restaurant (Tiana's palace) in remembrance of her father who fell on the field of battle during World War 1, and dreamed to open the aforementioned restaurant. Tiana manage to acquire an old sugar mill a few days before Fat Tuesaday night, but at a masquerade ball at Tiana's best friend place (Charlotte), the real estate agents tell her someone did a better offer. Charlotte lend her friend a princess dress for the party, but heartbroken Tiana stay on a balcony, and wish upon a star just like when she was a little girl. The sky response is a frog- a talking one like in fairy tales. He swear he's prince Naveen, in official visit to New Orleans, and magically transformed by voodoo, despite Tiana just saw a human Naveen at the masquerade ball. Naveen hope a princess's kiss will give him back his appearance, but when Tiana accept to do so, she also becomes a frog. It was due to the fact she was disguised as a princess-not an actual one. They both go the bayou, and with the help of two residents (Louis, an alligator who wish to be human, so he could perform trumpet in an orchestra, and Ray, a firefly in love with a star) search for good voodoo priestess Mama Odie. But Mama Odie swear they already have "all they need", and to turn back into humans Naveen needs a princess's kiss; the closest is Charlotte, because her father was elected Fat Tuesday's king, but just for one day-she'll end being a princess by midnight. While back to New Orleans in wheelboat, Tiana does not understand Naveen tries to ask for her hand, and explain to him her life long dream of her restaurant. Immediately after, Naveen is kidnapped by his valet Lawrence, whose voodoo magic turned him into a Naveen's doppelganger. It's the later Tiana sees going to marry Charlotte at the town's parade. Mistaking him for the real, human Naveen, Tiana goes heartbroken in the cemetery because she just realized she was in love with the prince. Doctor Facilier, an evil voodoo priest behind Naveen 's metamorphosis, try to tempt her by giving her back her human form and the restaurant. But Tiana refuses to have all this, if she can't be with Naveen. She also manage to catch and break the Doctor's magical talisman (thus he's dragged to hell). Charlotte comes too late to kiss Naveen, and he and Tiana decide to stay together, as frogs. They are also married as such by Mama Odie...And they are back to human form after they kissed due to the fact Tiana just becomes a princess, by marriage. They go back to New Orleans, buy the sugar mill, and open Tiana's palace. Personality Tiana is a talented cooker, very hard working (she hardly sleep) and resistant. She's quite ambitious and determined, especially if you remember social ascension was quite hard for both afro-americans and women in her time and place. But she tends to be too absorbed by her goal, and never take time to entertain herself. Trivia * -Tiana appears in The princess and the frog , ''Sofia the first, ''and ''Ralph breaks the internet ''. * -Her kingdom is technically Maldonia, her husband's native land, but she resides in New Orleans. * -Tiana is the first Disney Princess to be an African American. * -Tiana is the last Disney Princess shown in hand-drawn animation. * -She is one of the few who has career dreams, instead of romance dreams. * -Tiana was reluctant to idea to kiss a frog, and thus to royalty -particularly when compared to the princess-enthusiast Charlotte. However she embraces fully her princess status in the end. * -She is the only Disney princess from a rather modern environment. Gallery tiana-disney.jpg Disney-Princess-Princess-Tiana-disney-princess-30310939-2560-1426-1024x570.jpg Princess-tiana-disney.jpg Tianacomfy.jpg Tianasofia.png Category:Disney princesses Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Living princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Reluctant royalty